luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
E-2: Double Trouble
The mission "E-2: Double Trouble" is the second mission in the Treacherous Mansion, and the last mission where Luigi rescues a Toad. He is sent in to find a Toad that E. Gadd employed to take care of the mansion, so they can ask him about the Dark Moon piece. However, Luigi finds that not one, but two Toads are stuck in the mansion, and he must get them to safety. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "I assinged a Toad assistant to take care of the valuable exhibits in the Treacherous Mansion. Let's find him. He might know a thing or two about the Dark Moon piece." Starting Dialogue "Oh, that's not good. That's not good at all. The paranormal readings in the Treacherous Mansion are getting stronger. With the Parascope going bonkers like this, there's no way it'll be able to find the Dark Moon piece. I'm also worried about the safety of my Toad assistant. See, the mansion contains exhibits full of artifacts from all over Evershade Valley and beyond! They're very valuable, so I sent a Toad curator to look after them. But looking at these readings, I reckon he may be in a...hostile work environment. We need to help him! Besides, he might know where the ghosts are hiding the Dark Moon piece. OK, don't drop the Front-Door Key this time, youngster! Off you go!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * Search the main floor of the Treacherous Mansion for the Toad assistant, and bring him back to the Bunker. * It turns out that E. Gadd assigned two Toad assistants to take care of the exhibits. Find the other Toad, and send both Toads back to the Bunker. Other Goals * Find and rescue the Toad assistant. * Rescue the Toad in the Ice Age Exhibit. * Send both Toads to the Bunker. Story Since the path from the front gates to the mansion crumbled into the abyss below in the last mission, Luigi is pixelated right ourside the front door. This time he can enter the mansion with no problem, though as he turns around to check behind him, King Boo stares at him, dead-center. He vanishes into the darkness and Luigi turn around again. Once inside the mansion, Luigi must find E. Gadd's Toad assistant. He'll find the Toad is trapped in a painting in the Jungle Exhibit on the right side of the mansion, but as he tries to free him, two Strong Greenies and a Carnivorous Plant appear. Although he can easily capture the Strong Greenies, he has no way to get rid of the Carnivorous Plant yet. Because of this he is forced to explore more. He can lower himself down more if he latches on to the vine on the right side of the room. Here, he can run behind the waterfall and activate an E-Gate that leads back to the Front Entrance. Now that he's done that, the next room he should go to is the Ancient Exhibit. When he enters, he'll see the large stone face has two green circles for eyes, which he can use the Strobulb on. When he does this, the sand in the room will begin the sink, and he can go further down. Now, he can pull on the large chain on the face's mouth to reveal another E-Gate. When he does so, however, four Mummy Greenies tear their way out of the four coffins. They can easily be downgraded to Strong Greenies by luring them into the burning torch (with one of them does on its own), and the battle shouldn't be long after that. After activating the second E-Gate, go through and make your way to the left to enter the Dark Age Exhibit. Once he enters, he'll see an iron maiden rattling around. Checking it results in two Strong Hiders and a Strong Greenie appearing. After finding and beating them, open the chest on the left to get a red book. Take the red book and insert it into the bookshelf with the other red books. This reveals the third E-Gate, which Luigi should activate. Now Luigi is ready to rescue the Toad. First of all, take the bucket that came out of the iron maiden (the Strong Greenie was likely to pick it up), and take it through the E-Gate, and into the Jungle Exhibit. Fill it up with water from the waterfall, and water the one sprout in the same room. It will grow into a hitchhiker plant, which Luigi can use to get rid of the Carnivorous Plant. Luigi can then save the Toad from the painting. Once he does, the Toad will say: "Gaaaaasp! Finally Fresh air! Oh...Luigi! Boy, am I glad to see you. It was terrible. Boos were chasing me all over the place. And that laughter. That horrible laughter. Anyway, thanks for rescuing me! My friend got captured too. We've got to save him! Huh? The professor didn't tell you there were two of us? That old coot. He always thinks we're the same person. I wonder if he's color blind... Luigi, let's go save my friend! Before I fainted, I overheard the Boos saying their boss finished trapping him inside a painting. Then they muttered something about the Ice Age Exhibit..." With this new information, Luigi must now make his way to the Ice Age Exhibit. As he is in the Grand West, two Strong Sneakers will appear. They may try to capture the Toad and use him as a shield. After capturing them, Luigi can enter the Ice Age Exhibit, where he'll see an igloo, which has an E-Gate inside. Activate it, and go through. Since ice is blocking the way to the second Toad, go to the Jungle Exhibit and pick up a piece of wood. Then go to the Ancient Exhibit, and light it up. Finally go to the Ice Age Exhibit to melt the ice. Now Luigi can rescue the second Toad. E. Gadd then calls to say: "Hey, young feller. How's it going up there? I haven't been checking in on you because I've been napp- Err...looking for the Dark Moon piece, of course! Yaaawn... Anyhoo, have you found that blasted Toad yet? Cone you do, send him though the Pixelator Screen in the Inner Courtyard." When Luigi tries to leave the Ice Age Exhibit, three Strong Greenies come in through the vents and attack. After capturing them, head to the Grand West and go to the Inner Courtyard from there. Once you're there, E. Gadd calls once again to say: "Hey there, sonny. Have you reached the...yawn...Inner Courtyard yet? The Pixelator Screen is above it, so you'll have to find a way to get there." What Luigi must do is fire the two Toads into the cages of the gargoyle statue. As he does this however, a Boo named Boopa Troopa, along with three Strong Sneakers, come in and hides the statue with Spirit Balls. After defeating all four, reveal the statue with the Dark-Light Device, and shoot the Toads in again. This unlocks two green circles for Luigi to flash using the Strobulb, and the statue will then reveal a large spiral staircase for Luigi to go up. Once he reaches the top, he can send the Toads back using the Pixelator Screen. After doing such, E. Gadd calls: "Luigi, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what was going on up there! When two Toads shows up here instead of just one, I panicked! I thought a ghost had managed to sneak in with the Toad, so I walloped him in the nose! Ho ho! Silly me. He'll heal up eventually. Anyhoo... let me bring you back!" Luigi then heads back himself. After Mission Dialogue "I knew I could count on you, kiddo. You're just so dependable. Clumsy and sluggish, but dependable. But I'm one to talk - I totally forgot there were two Toads in the Treacherous Mansion! I'm always so busy thinking about my research that I forget minor details." "I'm glad that the Toad curators are safe and sound. Although, I suppose this means I'll have to give them their paychecks now... Anyhoo, when I asked those two about the Dark Moon piece, they had no idea what I was talking about. But they did mention that there's been a lot of action on the second floor of the Treacherous Mansion. And they brought a security image with them! I wonder what secrets it will reveal! Videos Trivia * This is the first and only mission with two Toads. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:E-2: Double Trouble